Bottlecap mine (Fallout 3)
}} A bottlecap mine is a craftable landmine in Fallout 3. It does five times the damage of a standard frag mine. Characteristics Bottlecap mines are constructible by the player, using the bottlecap mine schematics. Building it requires a lunchbox (container), 10 caps (shrapnel), a sensor module (firing device), and a cherry bomb (explosive). Locating additional schematics allows you to build more bottlecap mines at a time. Like other landmines, they need to be armed and placed to be used. Unlike other mines, they are larger, have a bigger warning, and make a much larger explosion. They also, accordingly, take a bit longer to arm and drop. Like normal frag mines, the bottlecap mine can be planted onto an enemy or NPC to kill them, though it is perhaps an unwise and unnecessary idea, considering their explosive radius. Locations * A single bottlecap mine can be found on nearly every workbench in the game, with a few exceptions. This applies to the purchasable workbench for your Megaton house and Tenpenny Tower suite. In shops and other non-player character-owned locations, taking it will usually be considered stealing. * Three can be found in the Super-Duper Mart. * All of the parts can also be found in Pinkerton's room under Rivet City, including a pile of caps. In the locations below, all bottlecap mines are found on workbenches. * One in the Talon Company outpost, on the workbench. * One in the Anchorage Memorial facility. * One in Dominic and Machete's house. * One in Old Olney underground. * One in the Evergreen Mills bazaar. * One in the northern shack. * One in the drainage chamber near Signal Sierra Victor. * One in Fort Independence's lower level. * One in Hamilton's hideaway. * One in Jury St. station's waiting area. * One in Little Lamplight's Great Chamber. * One in Craterside Supply. * One in My Megaton house. * One in Meresti Metro station. * One in the National Guard depot and one in the armory. * One in the Olney sewers * One in Paradise Falls's Lock and Load * One in Rivet City market, one in the Midship Deck and one in the Rivet City bow. * One in Red Racer factory, factory floor. * One in RobCo facility, factory floor. * One in SatCom Array NW-05a, up the first stairs. * One in the abandoned shack near Rockbreaker's Last Gas. * One in the Taft Tunnels (Jefferson Memorial side in the west room with toxic barrels). * One in the Tenpenny Tower suite. * One in the Tepid sewers. * One in the Underworld concourse. * One in the Arlington House. * One in Bethesda Offices East. * One in the utility. * One in Jocko's Pop & Gas stop. * One in MDPL-13 power station's substation. * One in MDPL-16 power station's substation. * One in MDPL-21 power station's substation. * One in the VAPL-58 power station substation. * One in the Jalbert Brothers Waste Disposal office. * One in the Greener Pastures Disposal Site's office. Crafting Notes * Bottlecap mines weigh only one-sixth as much as the sum of their components. * When a bottlecap mine explodes, one can hear the "jingling" sound of the bottlecaps. Behind the scenes The Vault Tec lunchbox that the mine is made from is identical to the metal lunchbox you receive with the Collector's Edition of Fallout 3. Sounds Category:Fallout 3 Explosives skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 craftable items de:Kronkorkenmine (Fallout 3) es:Mina de chapas (Fallout 3) ru:Крышко-мина (Fallout 3) zh:瓶蓋地雷 (Fallout 3)